1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cooking systems for use in vending machines that vend cooked foods such as french fried potatoes and the like.
2. State of the Art
Various machines have been proposed for vending cooked foods. Generally speaking, those vending machines provide a heated cooking medium such as hot oil or hot air, and may include an energy source such as infrared or microwave energy. However, all of the prior art devices have one or more of the following shortcomings:
a. Extended cooking time (e.g., 35 seconds or more); PA1 b. Oiliness of the final food product; PA1 c. Non-uniformity of cooking throughout a serving; PA1 d. Non-uniformity of color of the cooked food item (e.g., burnt ends and the like on french fried potatoes); PA1 e. Inconsistency of texture of the cooked food item (e.g., french fried potatoes that lack a crisp but tender surface and that have oily or mushy interiors); PA1 f. Substantial residue of oil in delivered servings; or PA1 g. Strong exhaust or burnt odors during normal operation.